Oooh, CryingChild made another JTHM crossover!
by Leftomaniac
Summary: Rated for ooooone widdle swear. Heeeeey, wait a minute! This ficcy has no Zim in it! No Zim I tells ya! MADNESS! This is a Dib meets Devi fic, and it's kinda short. Enjoy!


Awighty! For those of you who read my last JTHM/Zim crossover fic, you may notice this is sorta similar in a few ways. Particularly no original dialouge for the comic character. This is because I like the idea of one half just REACTING to the other half, and frankly, Zim and Dib are easier characters to do than Nny and Devi. The dialouge here is taken from I Feel Sick I, so if you haven't read it GO OUT AND DO SO YOU POOR DEPRIVED PERSON. Maybe in the future I'll reverse it, and have Nny or Devi react to Zim and/or Dib... ooooor, maybe I'll continue in this vein and make a Squee/Gaz fic... and then... A G.I.R./WHB fic!!!!! LOL! I don't know which one would explode first!!!  
  
Heeeeeey, wait just a polyp-picking minute! (HNB refs are nummy!) I'm writing a fic that... has no ZIM! I've nev-r done an all-Dib fic before... hmm, well, n e way, dis takes place, maybe a year or so before Zim comes to Earth, hope it doesn't suck!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the IFS dialouge, or any of these characters. I MUST use them though... the pig comaaaaaaands me! Anyhoo,  
  
-----  
  
It was the annual family night out, and we were eating at "Wok of Doom" (A/N: YES that is the ACTUAL name of the resturant, look it up.) I didn't know why Gaz looked forward to this day so much, dad always spent the whole 45 minute period on his goggles-phone. As I munched my Cashew Chicken, I began to eavesdrop on the conversation behind me. "I'm sorry," I heard a female voice say, "my mind's just been all over the place lately. I just took on a big shitload of painting work a few days ago, and I'm just wondering if it was such a good idea." "I understand." a second voice replied. This one was male. I was feeling pretty bored, it sounded like a perfectly mundane conversation to me. I could be home watching Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries right now.  
  
I sighed and toyed with my food, until I heard something the piqued my intrest. "Heeeey, hold on," the female voice said, "you're not one of the walking dead are you?" I turned my head slightly to hear better. There was a breif, akward, silence. /Could it be?/ I thought with wonderment. /A zombie? Here?/ I listned intently. "Nooooo! of course not!" came the male voice. "Don't be stupid. Yee hee hee..." "HA! Heh..." laughed the female voice akwardly. "Yeah. That's my little... zombie joke." I sighed, and returned to my food. I knew it was to cool to be true. I drifted off as the conversation deteriorated to the ordinary. After a moment or two, a waiter walked up to them. "Ah... do you know what you'd like to order?" he asked.   
  
Frustratedly, I tried to tune him out. I was feeling aggrivated and restless. For all I know, Bigfoot could be trying to break back into our garage right now, and I was stuck here, listening to- "Fresh Brains" came a low throughty voice from behind me, cutting into my thoughts. Fresh brains???? "I mean chicken!" came the now-frantic male voice, "Gimme somethin' chickeny! Yeah, heh heh." I stood up on my seat and peeked over the side of the booth. "What are you doing Dib?" asked Gaz, sounding annoyed. "Didn't your HEAR that?" I asked her. She just sighed. I turned back to the pair. I could only see the woman at this point, who had cool purple pigtails. "You said 'brains'! I heard it!" she was saying, "You're after me brains!" "No, I said PAINS!" said the man, "I'm PAINING for chicken! Goddamit I love chicken!!!" he began banging his fists on the table. Paining for chicken? What a pathtic excuse, thank goodness she dosen't- "Hmmm, chicken IS good..." she said.  
  
"NOOOO!" I screamed, standing up in my seat, "Are you really taking that chicken-ruse seriously??? He's a zombie! He was trying to order brains!!!" Neither of them even NOTICED me! What was WRONG with them? "Hang on a minute... sit-down-son" dad said quickly, returning immeadiatly to his phone conversation. I returned my gaze to the zombie, who was now talking with the waiter. "Sweet and sour... AARG!" he screamed. The zombie had bitten into his head! Bitten right into it in front of all these people! "OOOIIII," the waiter was saying, "I not come to this country for this!" I turned to Gaz. "Gaz! Gaz, come on, Gaz, look at this! C'mon Gaz, someone's HEAD is being torn open!" Gaz looked up at me. "Either you sit down and stop acting like the idiot you are, or someone's head WILL be torn open." I decide to try a different approach. I lept out of my seat and took in everyone in the resteraunt. They were all eating calmly as if nothing was happening. "Everyone!" I screamed, "Look what he's doing!! Can't you see he's eating that guy's brains???? He's a zombie! A zoooombie I tell you! And any one of you could be next!" No one was listening, no one! This was just like the belt sander incident.  
  
"What? I'll be there in five minutes." For once, dad got off his goggles-phone. "Okay kids, I've got to go discover a cure for a horrible epidemic, or may I was supposed to create a horrible epidemic, either way, we've got to go." Gaz stood up, dad grabbed my arm and started pulling me out. "Noooooooooo!" I yelled desperatly, "We can't leave! Don't you see? Don't you seeeeeeeee?" I was thrown into the backseat of the car next to Gaz. "Shut up." she said.  
  
I sighed as "Wok of Doom" faded out of sight. No one ever believed anything I told them. Ever. I looked sadly up at the sky, up at the stars, and chuckled. I bet... I bet they wouldn't even listen to me if an alien landed right here in our town...  
  



End file.
